


Push and Shove

by ShadowWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolf/pseuds/ShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora has an ... interesting way of asking Stiles on a date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push and Shove

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh that's an awful title.
> 
> I was supposed to be working on my Downton Abbey fic but I needed a break and ... well, this happened.

One minute Stiles is on his way to class, minding his own business, and the next a heavy weight is slamming into him, pushing his body hard up against the wall. He lets out a grunt at the impact, more from surprise than pain – the fact that even his body has become used to such manhandling says a lot about what his life has become.

“Derek, for God's sake, we've _talked_ about this-” He begins, only to be interrupted by a slim hand covering his mouth, painted nails digging into his cheek where it's pressed against the wall.

“Not Derek.” A voice murmurs, close to his ear, and Stiles lets out a quiet squeak.  
“Cora?” He tries to say around her hand, but it ends up coming out as little more than an unintelligible “Hmmph?”

The second bell rings and Cora flinches slightly where she's still pressed against his back, before finally withdrawing. The hall is empty now, save for the two of them, and Stiles resigns himself to the fact that he'll probably be missing yet another class because of rude freaking werewolves and their inability to have normal conversations.

“Does my brother slam you against walls often?” Cora asks, her lips curling up into a smirk

Stiles flushes despite himself, rubbing the place on his cheek where her nails had sunk into his skin, “I'm starting to think this is just your family's insane way of getting attention. A simple 'hey Stiles' would have worked, you know.”

Cora ignores him, “Are you busy tonight?”

“Why?” Stiles asks suspiciously, “What does Derek need me to do this time? I don't see why he can't just learn to use a computer himself. I mean Christ, he's 24 years old, not _94;_ I can't keep dropping everything just because he needs me to research-”

“No, Stiles,” Cora cuts him off, with an almost half-hearted punch to his shoulder. She looks amused, and yet more than a little nervous, “I was wondering if you wanted to go to see a movie with me tonight. The Wolverine?”

Stiles is, understandably, a little shocked, “You like X-Men?” He asks. Then, after a moment, “Wait, you want to go out with _me_!? Like on a date?”

Cora smiles, but she still looks nervous too, like she thinks Stiles might be stupid enough to say no, “Uh, yeah. To all three.”

“You shoved me against a wall, probably bruised my face, and made me miss class just to ask me on a date?”

Cora's rolls her eyes, crossing her arms in a defensive gesture, and doesn't reply.

Stiles shrugs, “Yeah. Yeah, okay. What the hell. Just … no more pushing me into walls, okay?”

Cora's tentative smile stretches into what Stiles has come to know as 'the Hale smirk', “No promises.”

Stiles can feel himself flushing again, but then Cora's smiling and taking his hand, and he finds that, actually, he really doesn't care all that much.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to go back to writing my Downton fic now. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
